First Valentine's Day
by Magic Heart
Summary: B2ST's leader Doojoon has a girlfriend this valentine's day, what is going to happen?


**First Valentines **

Dajung looked at her phone. It was Valentines Day and she still hadn't received a single text from Doojoon. The two of them had been dating for six months and this was going to be their first Valentines together. Yoon DooJoon, was her boyfriend. BEAST's leader was her boyfriend, Dajung still couldn't believe it. His five members BEAST members and his agency knew that they were dating but they had kept it from the public for now.

Even though it was a holiday Dajung knew that DooJoon was very busy it was hard to believe that he didn't have one minute in his day to send her a short text, she often got several in the early morning while he was getting his hair and makeup done. The fact that he hadn't sent her anything all day made her a little worried. Dajung checked online to make sure that he hadn't had an accident or something, all she found were videos of their performances so far.

"Hey are you going to text Dajung?" asked Dongwoon, "I haven't seen you text her once today."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone nuts trying to text you." said Yoseob, "Dajung is cute that way. Remember when you two first started dating and she would text you every half hour."

"You were so happy getting those text, your face lit up every time." Teased Kikwang

"Yeah, just wait until you guys start dating. I'm going to keep Dajung in suspense today." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think you're going to drive her nuts instead of putting her in suspense." Remarked Hyunseang

"As long as I get the reaction I want tonight I'll be happy."

During his short breaks in his schedule Doojoon was able to make a couple phone calls for later that night and make a stop at a store to pick up a gift for Dajung. Meanwhile Dajung had been trying to find the perfect gift for her valentine. Just has she was finishing shopping she got a text. When she saw the ID as Paboo Dajung squealed, she quickly opened the text.

"Lets meet at Hong Seok Cheon's restaurant tonight at eleven. Dress nicely, Biane I'm not going to be done any earlier."

Dajung quickly texted DooJoon back, "no problem I understand, I can't wait to see you."

Dajung was so happy, DooJoon had finally texted her and had made plans to meet at their favorite restaurant, also the one that they'd gone to on their first date. Dajung still had plenty of time until she had to leave to meet up with DooJoon so decided to go to the spa and get a face along with her nails done. It had been a while since she'd done something special for herself and this was their first Valentine's day together, she wanted to look just right. When she got home from the spa she had an early dinner before getting out her chocolates, nuts and coconut to make candies for DooJoon. Dajung knew that once DooJoon's members saw the chocolates they'd be envious, which she kid of wanted. It was around nine thirty when she finished making and packing up the chocolates, the kitchen had been cleaned up too.

Now Dajung had to decided what to wear and what to do with her makeup. Dajung rummaged around her closet trying to find something to wear that was right for the occasion. Not only did it have to be nice and pretty but it also had to fit nicely underneath her coat so she could go into the restaurant without people noticing her, especially when the two of them came out after their dinner. In the end Dajung decided on a red lace knee length dress that had quarter sleeves. She wore matching red high heels and a single string of pearls that DooJoon had given her on their one month anniversary. Dajung fiddled around with her hair for several minutes and in the end decided to leave it down after slightly curling it. Then she put on lite makeup grabbed her coat and things and hurried to the bus station that was close to her apartment.

Because she couldn't drive yet and she didn't want to spend the money on a taxi Dajung had to leave early I order to get to the restaurant on time by bus. While she was on the bus Dajung took out her headphone's and listened to BEAST's newest album. It was half hour by bus but Dajung enjoyed every minute of while listening to BEAST. When she finally arrived Hong Seok Cheon greeted her as she walked in and personally escorted her upstairs to the room that DooJoon had reserved. She was a little early but five minutes later Doojoon walked through the door. He was wearing a pair of light slacks with a blue Vneck top and a red suite jacket underneath his black overcoat. He removed his long black scarf revealing his lovely smile. He held something behind his back in one hand and had a backpack slung over his sholder.

"Oppa!" exclaimed Dajung a bright smile spreading across her face.

"Biane," said DooJoon revealing the dozen red roses he'd been hiding behind his back.

"Oh, Oppa! They're beautiful, thank you." exclaimed Dajung

"I am glad you like them," said Doojoon giving her a big hug wrapping his large arms around her.

"I love them," she said

"Let's eat., I'm starving."

A few minutes later the food entered the room. And boy did it look amazing. Pizza, pasta, steak, and their favorite, sushi. Hong Seok Cheon gave them a bottle of wine on the house since they were regular customers and one of his favorites. They quickly dug into their late night dinner. Even though DooJoon was starving he didn't forget to feed Dajung. She was very cute every time he offered her food she blushed slightly as she accepted it. Even though they'd been going out for six months Dajung still got shy and blushed at some things. DooJoon thought it was cute every time.

"Oh I'm so full." Said DooJoon leaning back after the meal. "Shall we go take walk?"

"mmm, sure."

The two of them picked up their things, putting sunglasses on and pulling their hats low over their faces. Because the restaurant was known for being very good with celebrity couples it was often covered by paparazzi hopping to reveal the newest couples. DooJoon took Dajung's hand and the two of them walked out of the restaurant and to DooJoon's car that was parked close by. Dajung asked DooJoon where they were going but he said it was a surprise.

"Tada!" exclaimed DooJoon as they arrived in front of a spa, "I know you've been stressed about school so lets just relax together."

Dajung picked up her bag and Doojoon got his too and the two of them walked hand in hand into the building. Doojoon asked for couple spa when they reached the desk. The receptionist gave them a room key for the spa and showed them the changing rooms. Dajung was the first one to reach the spa and sink into the warm water. A moment later DooJoon walked in, Dajung was shocked because he was just wearing shorts, not even a tank top. She'd never seen him shirtless before, she could feel hear cheeks turning red.

"Aw this is nice, what did you do today?" asked Doojoon as he sank into the water next to Dajung

"Nothing much, waited for your text did some cooking and got errands done."

"I'm sorry I didn't text you sooner, we were very busy today."

"I understand. I know you get tired, so I made you something to get your energy back." said Dajung sliding to the side of the spa and pulling out her gift. "Here."

"Oh what did you make?" asked DooJoon taking the rather large box from Dajung, "WOW you made these."

Inside the box was over a dozen chocolates that were made with dark, white and milk chocolate. It was more than DooJoon had ever thought she would make. He picked out one and popped it in his mouth.

"Aw, delicious. Thank you. Hold on I've got something too."

DooJoon fumbled around with his bag looking for something. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He handed her a small box with a letter.

"Open the box first."

"Okay," Dajung took the box and carefully opened it.

Inside were couple rings, one that was large and had a wider band and the other was had a slim band. DooJoon told Dajung to look inside the bands, when she did an even bigger smile spread across her face. On the inside of her ring DooJoon's name was engraved and on the inside of his ring her name was engraved. DooJoon took the box and slipped on Dajung's ring before putting his on.

"I thought you would like it, now you can read the letter."

"To my love Dajung, Happy Valentine's Day. Despite all of my shortcomings thank you so much for accepting me as your boyfriend. I promise to do everything I can to keep you happy and not to make you worry. I am sorry that my work gets in the way of us spending more time together like a normal couple. Thank you so much for putting up with everything that comes with being my girlfriend. I will make the next six months even more happy than the last. I love you so much. Happy Valentine's Day My Love.

Pabo DJ"

"Thank you so much DooJoon, I love it."

"You're welcome." Said Doo Joon.

DooJoon pulled Dajung closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. A moment later he placed a kiss on her forehead. This had to be the best Valentine's since he debuted.

END


End file.
